deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Chun-Li
Chun-Li is one of the main protagonists of the Street Fighter series. She appeared in the 16th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Chun-Li VS Mai Shiranui, where she fought against Mai Shiranui from the Fatal Fury series. History Chun-Li was inspired at a young age to take up martial arts lessons and become a skilled combatant in the future. She was taught by both her father and Gen in various techniques. When she was a teenager she became a member of Interpol and dedicated her life to taking down Shadaloo and it's criminal master, M. Bison, for the murder of her father. She allied herself with other Street Fighters such as Guile, Cammy and Ryu. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background *Height: 5'6" *Weight: Secret *Detective for Interpol *Trained with Gen *Skilled in Tai Chi & Kenpo *Bust/Waist/Hip: **34" / 22" / 35" Attacks *Lightning Legs *Axe Kick [Hazanshu] *Spinning Air Kick *Stomp Kick *Spinning Bird Kick *Senretsu Kyaku Chi Attacks *Kikoken *Kikosho Feats *Took down Shadaloo *Christened the "Strongest Woman in the World" *Honorary X-Men member *Martial Arts Teacher *Never Defeated Bison *Defeated Urien of DBX Chun-Li appeared in Season 3 of ''DBX'', where she fought against Tifa Lockhart from the Final Fantasy series and won. Gallery Chunny-ts-stance.gif|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! and DBX Chuny-ts-kickz.gif|Lightning Legs Chunny-ts-birdkick.gif|Spinning Bird Kick Chunny-fireball1212.gif|Kikoken Chunli_Kikosho.gif|Kikosho Trivia *Chun-Li is the fifth Capcom character to appear, after Akuma, Mike Haggar, Zangief and Felicia, and with the next 20 being Dr. Wily, Blanka, M. Bison, Strider Hiryu, Ryu, Dan Hibiki, Mega Man, Dante, Cammy White, Ken Masters, Zero, Balrog, Vergil, Leon S. Kennedy, Frank West, Sigma, Mega Man X, Mega Man Volnutt, MegaMan.EXE and Star Force Mega Man. **She is the third Capcom character to lose, after Mike Haggar and Felicia, and with the next 14 being Dr. Wily, M. Bison, Ryu, Dan Hibiki, Mega Man, Cammy White, Ken Masters, Balrog, Vergil, Frank West, Sigma, Mega Man X, Mega Man Volnutt and Star Force Mega Man. **She is the second female Capcom character to appear, after Felicia, and with the next one being Cammy White. **She is the third Street Fighter character to appear, after Akuma and Zangief, and with the following seven being Blanka, M. Bison, Ryu, Dan Hibiki, Cammy White, Ken Masters and Balrog. ***She is the first female Street Fighter character to appear, with the next one being Cammy White. ***She is the first Street Fighter character to lose, with the next six being M. Bison, Ryu, Dan Hibiki, Cammy White, Ken Masters and Balrog. ***She is the first Street Fighter character to fight against a Fatal Fury character, with the next one being Ken Masters. *Chun-Li's sprite is from Street Fighter 3: Third Strike, but her death sprite (when Mai burns her to a skeleton) is from Mortal Kombat. References * Chun-Li on Wikipedia * Chun-Li on the Street Fighter Wiki * Chun-Li on the Capcom Database Category:Female Category:Combatants Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Ki Users Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Capcom Combatants Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Marvel VS Capcom Combatants Category:Human Category:Mascots Category:Flying combatants Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Martial Artists Category:Protagonists Category:DBX Combatants Category:DBX Victor Category:Merciful Combatants